


A Parents Love Eddsworld Sickfic

by Wolfey23



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Again, Bleh, Eddsworld - Freeform, His temp gets up to 107, How?!!!, I will probs rewrite, I wrote this a long time ago, Patryk and Paul are like his parents, Soz, The red army is a thing, Tord is Red Leader, Tord is sick, Wow, and throws up, i dont know what i was thinking, i was like 11 When I wrote this, im lazy, im soz, its bad, its really bad, this is a one shot, this is like the problem of everything I post cause I don't wanna write new stuff, tord cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfey23/pseuds/Wolfey23
Summary: This is really old. Tord gets sick. Patryk and Paul are there to help him out.





	A Parents Love Eddsworld Sickfic

**Author's Note:**

> FYI guys this is honestly I think the worst thing I've ever written. I wrote this when I was 11 and my god were my writing skills horrendous.
> 
>  
> 
> I will gladly rewrite it if you guys want me too. Ill probably rewrite it anyways.  
> Also a 107. Fever? What was I thinking! How is Tord not dead??

When Paul and Patryk got to The Red Leader's office doors they noticed he wasn't in there like he usually was. "Maybe he's at a meeting?" Patryk tried to guess where he was. "No, he would tell us." Paul confirmed. "He's probably still in bed, you know he stayed up way to late last night." Patryk tried again. "We should go check it's not like him to sleep in." Paul added a hint of worry in his voice. "How about in 30 minutes and if he's still not up we go and check?" Patryk was trying to let Tord get at much sleep as he could. Little did he know he really needed it. "Fine." Paul said slightly annoyed.

Time skip.

Now Patryk and Paul were both worried because Tord still wasn't up yet. Paul stood up and started walking to Tord's room "Come on." When they got there they could hear someone loudly retching inside followed by a quiet whimper. "Shit." Paul and Patryk said at the same time. Patryk knocked on the door gently. "Red Leader?" Paul asked waiting for a response but got another painful whimper from inside. At this they let themselves inside seeing Tord curled up on the floor holding onto the trashcan with a death-grip as he threw up again. Patryk left knowing they were gonna need some stuff. Paul rubbed Tord's back gently comforting him as he painfully threw up stomach acid because he had nothing left. "You good?" Tord nodded slowly as he leaned against the bed frame shaking badly. Paul put the back of his hand on Tord's head but recoiled at the large amount of heat emitting from him. "Jesus! Your way to hot!" Paul drenched with worry picked Tord up and tucked him into his bed. He grabbed a thermometer and stuck it into Tord's mouth. When it beeped he took it out and read it "How did you manage to get this sick?!" The thermometer read 107.3...

Time skip

Paul and Patryk sighed tiredly now that Tord was fully asleep, he had stopped vomiting, and his temperature had gone down to 100.9. Tord could really be a handful sometimes, but it was always worth it to Paul and Patryk. After all they were his fathers... And a parents love is always the best treatment to everything. :)


End file.
